Mrs Right
by X-MJ-X
Summary: A follow on piece for 9 x 04, picks up right after the phone call with Lily. Harvey wants to explain how he feels, Donna's feeling grateful. Happiness ensues... Also includes a follow up to 9 x05...
1. Mrs Right

**Here I am again, with my take on 9 x 04. **

**My author's note is the same as ever: I do not own Suits, its characters or plots and all recognisable dialogue will be clearly marked in italics. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

She handed him back his phone and let her head fall on to his shoulder. She couldn't help the smile which played on her mouth as he turned his head, brushing his lips against the top of hers. It seemed like such a small thing, but the intimacy of it caused her heart to beat just a little bit faster.

"Well," she said, breaking the quiet that had fallen between them, "I think I just made myself a new best friend."

"Is that so? I think your current best friend might have something to say about that..."

"She'd actually have to return my calls first..."

He felt the smart in her words. "Hey, come on, you know that Rachel is busy at the clinic."

"We're busy at the firm - getting our asses kicked by she who must not be named, no less. Doesn't mean I can't find time to call my friend when I have news..." Lately it had felt like she was conducting her friendship with Rachel's machine. Sure, the younger woman called her back eventually, but that was beside the point.

"I know it's tough right now, but we _will_ get there. You have the whole firm behind you and I'm leading the pack. We won't let this woman break our family apart."

"Do you think we could fly out there one weekend soon?" she said. Girl talk with Sheila and Louis was fine, but nobody let her break it down like Rachel.

"Sure. I'll call Mike in the morning. We'll set it up."

"Thank you Harvey," she said, half hugging him from their side by side position.

"You're welcome," he said, knowing that the thank you was about more than just a weekend in Seattle.

"Donna," he said after a while.

"Hmm?" she hummed, reluctant to break the blissful calm of just being with him on her couch.

"You get it, right?" There was a nervousness in his tone that told her they had cycled back a half hour.

That declaration,_ "Donna, you know we're going to be together forever, right?_," So simple and honest.

Her own question, "_So, we're engaged_?"

The stumbling, the laughter, the humour covering the seriousness which had befallen his face in the seconds before Lily had called.

She shifted, pulling herself around so that they were face to face. She reached out toward him, her hand cupping his cheek.

"Of course. Of _course_," she reiterated, letting her fingers stroke his skin.

* * *

Lily had been lovely on the phone. She had been warm and pleasant and excited at the prospect of meeting her in person and Donna was excited too, but she also knew the complexities of Harvey's relationship with his mother.

It had taken him a while to open up to her about his past, about the fracturing of his family: something she'd had to help him see was not his fault. He'd had too strong a moral code not to explain it to her. When it came to honour and integrity, fidelity, lying in general, there was no middle ground. You lied or you didn't. She'd been burned by being dishonest to him before. Hell, half the reason they were in this mess with Faye was because she'd lied when she'd told him she would wait for his call...

She knew the pain he'd been in, the work he'd done to forgive what in his eyes was unforgivable. She'd been there to support him, she'd guided him towards reconciliation -and she now knew just how important, monumental even, that had been - but that didn't take the truth away, it didn't take the hurt away. She knew what he was asking her now. She also knew that the look in his eyes told her he had more to say on the subject. She stayed quiet, waiting.

"It's just, all of the marriages in my immediate family, they're all steeped in lies and deception. I thought they were in love. I thought they were unbreakable. They were Mom and Dad. They weren't supposed to not be together. She wasn't supposed to do that and then Marcus went and did the same thing too..." Donna felt proud of him. This was a variation of a conversation they'd had, more than once. Now though, his words were not fuelled by anger. Just sadness and thoughtfulness, but she no longer got the sense that he blamed himself. He'd been a child when all of it had started, a hurt young man when the truth came out. She slipped her hand into his. She didn't need to say anything yet.

"Maybe there's something wrong with us all. I've never seen someone so hurt Donna. I never imagined that I would see my Dad reduced to tears, but _she_ did that. Her actions _did_ that. I could never do that to you Donna. I never want you to feel hurt like that because of me."

"I _won't_. _You_ won't and _I_ could never do it to you. I understand Harvey. Really, I do. My parents hardly had the most stable of marriages either. They love each other, sure, but they weren't always rock solid. There is also nothing wrong with the Specter line. People make choices, sometimes bad things happen because of those choices. You wanna know how I know we're different?"

"How?"

"We're us. You and me. We've seen what marriages can do to people, we're products of that as people. We're here, now, together: against every odd and we're happy. We're Donna and Harvey. _Together forever_."

He smiled a weak smile. "How are you so sure about this? I feel like I'm floundering around, trying to figure this out. I let myself in here with a _key_. I walked right in here and you were waiting for me. More than that, you were _happy_ to see me and now we're sitting here on the couch and we're so close I can smell your perfume, feel the puff of your breath on my cheek and it feels _fantastic_. But Goddamn if I don't wake up every day and have to remind myself that it's real."

"Harvey, do you think I don't feel the exact same way? I feel like I'm walking around in a dream. I swear my heart skips a beat whenever you look at me, let alone when you touch me. There's a moment when I think I'm going to wake up and then I realise I already am and it is..." she broke off, swallowing back some unexpected tears, "the most _wonderful_ thing when I do."

"As much as I have heard these last few weeks that people were rooting for us, I was _yearning_ for you, for fifteen years if I'm being honest and I wanna be, for you: I knew. I knew before I started seeing Thomas and you seemed further away than ever."

"I _knew_ and I still started seeing him because what I wanted was to not be without something. The problem was, as sweet as Thomas was, he was never going to stand a chance, because he wasn't _you_. You were the something, the _someone_. Alex helped me realise that and when you came here, I had been feeling sorry for myself because I _knew_."

"I knew the night I kissed you and when we danced at the wedding and when you brought up strawberries and whipped cream and twelve and a half years ago and well, I knew the night I met you," she pushed down on his knee, angling her body up and over him so that she now sat in his lap.

"I am in love with you Harvey Specter. I _love_ you and when you came here that night, when I opened the door, you didn't even have to say one word for me to know. Your eyes were full of all the commitment and truth that I'd been waiting to see. I knew you'd chosen me and I knew _how_. I also knew then, for me it has always been you," her hands were sliding into his hair now, his own pulling her closer.

"So ask me Harvey," she murmured, dragging a kiss over his eyebrow, "or don't ask me. Either way, I'm not going _anywhere_. It's you and me. Forever, ok?"

"Jesus Donna, I love you. So much," he said before his lips crashed on to hers.

* * *

He felt her whole body wrap itself around him, her lips nipping and coaxing until he gave in, opening his mouth to her. Their tongues slid together in a sensual slow dance and the kiss became hot and wet and searching. As he held her close, he felt his pelvis jolt and his groin tighten. He heard her gasp, the silk pants she wore making her extra sensitive. The sound gave way to a sexy as Hell languid moan seconds later.

"Fuck, Donna, I love you like this," he said, his hands exploring the sensual silk.

"Like what?" she asked, sounding like she couldn't care less how he loved her right now as long as he didn't stop touching her.

"Sitting here wearing silk, sexy and soft and..."

"_Soft_?" she said, abruptly ending the kiss and pulling back so that he got full view of her disapproving eyebrow quirk. "What exactly are you trying to tell me here Harvey?"

He swallowed. How had his compliment caused her offence? It was the last thing he had intended.

"I'm trying to tell you that you're beautiful Donna. You know I love your dresses, the way they highlight all your curves, the way they tease me to distraction with all their zippers and scooping necklines, but for me, there's nothing better than coming home to find you dressed like this," he said, his hand sliding inside of her top, ghosting along the bare skin of her back.

"I love being able to feel you, right away, no barriers or constraints, just sumptuous silk and you," he said, dragging his mouth against hers as his fingertips made trails across her back.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a damn good closer?"

"Maybe once or twice," he smiled, the crescents of his fingernails pressing into her skin slightly as they travelled upwards.

"Well, you can close me anytime Mr. Specter," the way she said his name made him tingle.

"I think I just did Ms. Paulsen," he said, his fingers finding their way to what he had discovered was her front-clasping bra. The one he loved.

* * *

"Oh!" she cried out as his thumb and forefinger rolled her right nipple between them.

Her own hands went to the bow fastening of her top and she loosened it, preparing to lift it over her head, but he stopped her, kissing her fingers.

"Hang on to me," he said making sure her leg was wrapped around him before hoisting them both up.

Her thighs squeezed around him, her arms tightening around his neck and he swore, he nearly changed his mind. He wasn't sure he could wait until they got to the bedroom after all. She kissed him, hard and fast as he began to walk them towards her bedroom.

"You know what this reminds me of?" she said.

"What?"

"You remember when 'eighteen-year-old' you lifted 'Mrs. Garfield' on to the counter?"

He did. He also remembered how they hadn't even bothered to strip that night. He remembered bunching her black dress around her waist, sliding her panties down her legs, feeling the back of her Jimmy Choo pressed against his ass as he pounded into her. He remembered that the second he was in her, Ricky Garfield's Mom had left the building, because sure, when he was a bucking, rucking eighteen-year-old, his friend's Mom had featured in many late-night fantasies, but he was a man now - and that man had Donna. She was the woman who was the fantasy and the reality, all wrapped up in one. There was only her. She was the one.

"You're the one Donna," he muttered and for a second, the world stood still.

"What?" she said, the blood pounding in her ears, her heart filling up.

"I...well...I... we don't need role play Donna, or gimmicks from twelve years ago..."

She let it go. Tonight had been a big night. An almost-but-not-quite proposal, meeting his mother and now this. '_You're the one_'. Hearing those words was worth a thousand diamond rings to her after all of this time.

She lent in closer, letting her lips fall onto his neck. She pressed a kiss there and then travelled up toward his ear.

"You're my 'one' too Harvey," she said, staying silent after that and just letting him feel her wrapped around him.

* * *

He carried her to her bedroom like she was the most precious cargo in the world. He was quick to snap on the overhead light - he had a thing about that - he liked to see all of her when they made love. If it had been any other man, she would have protested. With Harvey it was different. He knew her, he worshipped her, adored her and she had no problem with him seeing that she felt that, that she thought the same of him.

He lowered her gently onto the bed and she made her way to a sitting position as he toed off his shoes and socks. Her heart was still racing, her breathing ragged and all she wanted was him.

"You know what else we don't need?" she said, her hand already on the hem of her top.

"What's that Ms. Paulsen?" There was something infinitesimally sexy about the way he used her full name like that.

"All these clothes. In fact, was don't need _any_ clothes at all."

"I think you're right."

"When will you learn Harvey, I am _always_ right?"

"Search me," he said, transfixed as he watched her pull her top over her head.

* * *

"Jesus Donna," he said seconds later as his eyes took her in. Inches of pale skin peppered with constellations of freckles, marred only by her bra, which was sitting carelessly open, giving him just a hint of what lay beneath.

She went to remove it, her eyes never leaving his, but the noise of warning from deep in his throat stopped her.

She knew he loved to undress her, she loved undressing him too, but there was something possessive about his need that she loved. The thing she wanted, longed for even, was to watch him strip. She'd done it for him. She remembered how it had felt to have his eyes boring in to her, encouraging her on. She wanted him to feel that too.

Maybe he was reading her mind tonight because the next thing she knew, his sweater was on the floor, swiftly followed by his white tee. She still wasn't used to seeing him like this. Deconstructed and casual. Sure, she'd been to his place and seen him in something other than a suit when she'd showed up unannounced with some urgent matter before, but she understood now what he had been trying to say earlier. There was something easy about being with him now that they were together that she hadn't quite expected. They could be one hundred percent themselves with each other and that was refreshing.

She was distracted for a minute by the tautness of his abs, the strong but chiselled solidity of his torso, the slight dusting of hair which disappeared into the waistband of his pants. She felt her tongue moisten her lip, heard him laugh.

"See something you like?" he said, his hands already on his fly.

She nodded, what was the point in pretending? She adored him. She wanted him. That was all there was to it.

She was currently imagining that he was within reaching distance and that she could tweak her thumb and forefinger around his nipple, drag her fingernails over his chest, help him lose his pants, tug him free of his underwear.

There was a slight clink as his pants crumpled on the floor. She was brought back to reality. He _was_ within reaching distance, she only had to stand. She tried, but suddenly her legs were like jelly. She remained rooted to the spot, her attention caught by the undeniable bulge in his underwear. Her tongue ran over her lips again and when she caught his eye again, she knew he was imagining her mouth wrapped around him. So was she.

"Donna," he muttered, driven to distraction by the wicked look in her eye. His knee was raised as he prepared to get on the bed, to her press her down on to it, but she stilled him with a raised hand.

"Uh Uh Mister. Lose the boxers," she said and the tone in her voice almost made him lose it. It was all sex. She was all sex...

He made quick work of them, feeling relief followed by instant further discomfort when the dilation of her pupils made him swell again.

"Come here," she said but this time, instead of joining her on the bed, he only moved closer to her, standing above her in the space between her provocatively parted legs as his hands went for her bra straps, pulling it from her at last.

* * *

_God, she was beautiful_, he thought to himself, taking in her heaving chest, her ample cleavage. She had the most perfect breasts and they were begging for his attention. He took them in both hands, pressing them together, kneading them slightly, using the pads of his thumbs to stroke the peaks of her. She cried out, the most delicious sound and he attempted to lift her breasts higher, bending his head toward her. The motion knocked her off balance and she threw a hand behind her to support herself.

He'd kept tabs on her hands until now, but in the tussle, he hadn't noticed that her free hand had been roaming between them and was now wrapped around him. She gave him a moment to realise before she stroked him, her hand confident, her touch slow and languid, but sure.

When she reached the most sensitive part of him, he felt himself buck and shudder towards her and he knew, it wouldn't be long. Much as he loved the way she touched him like this, he had other plans for tonight.

"Not like this," he ground out.

"Harvey..." she seemed to be telling him she was happy to do this for him, that she _wanted_ to and he loved her for that, but he wanted to be inside her each time he came tonight- and it would happen more than once.

He shook his head. "On your back," he whispered, leaning over her, his teeth tugging at her ear lobe.

* * *

She released him reluctantly, shimmying her body up the bed and settling herself against her pillow. Her hand reached down, tugging at the side zipper on her pants.

He didn't give her time to dispense with them before his body covered hers, his desire pressing against the covered apex of her thighs and driving her wild.

He reached between them, letting his fingers trail over the silk, not failing to notice that she was more than ready for him despite her semi-clothed state.

"You're so wet..." he lent over her dropping a kiss to her mouth. She didn't say anything, just guided his hand up towards the slightly gaping waistband.

He wasted no time slipping a hand inside. His fingers brushing not lace as expected, but a soft dusting of hair.

"No underwear?" he muttered against her shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve this?" his fingers had found her entrance blindly proving that closing deals was not the only thing he was skilled at.

"I told you, I came by to thank you, for protecting me with Faye and you weren't in your office... and it's such a shame Harvey," she said, losing focus momentarily as he teased her.

She gasped, biting down on her lip. "...because I was going to break the 'not at the office' rule. You would have gotten a kiss... maybe more than that..."

He pressed a long, deep kiss to her mouth, his hand constantly at work, slipping inside her so that she jolted. "More than _that_?" Her hand was at the back of his neck, her fingers digging in.

"Where?" he said after a while.

"The file room," she said after a time. "I hear it's good for trysts."

"Trysts? and what would you have let me do?"

She kissed him again, tugging at his lip with her teeth.

"Would I have been allowed to do this?" he removed his hand, instead pressing the silk tight against her until she could feel the friction of it. She all but yelled his name.

"No? How about this?" he peeled her pants from her hips at last, sliding them down her legs as she lifted herself for him.

"Harvey..."

"Donna," he said, his face full of that smarmy grin he was so good at. His thumb twisted then, rotating a fraction so that it hit a new angle. He pressed it against her most sensitive self.

"God!" she cried out, her fingers tightening on his neck so much so that she was not entirely sure she hadn't drawn blood.

He laughed, his lips tickling at her breast as he lent over her, his fingers pumping slowly in and out of her for a moment.

She trembled, her body fluttering around him and then she just turned to liquid as she soared.

* * *

"Well, I'd say that reaction would definitely not be safe for work," he said after she had come down, her eyes opening as her breathing remained ragged.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said, stroking the back of his neck, feeling his need pressed against her stomach. He must be in pain by now she thought, reaching between them and giving him another stroke.

"Why?" he said, almost shuddering at her attention.

"Like you kept reminding me not so long ago, _you weren't there_. You missed your chance Mister and I had to think of another way to thank you, hence: no underwear."

"Well, your thanks are appreciated."

"What you did for me is appreciated more," she kissed him slowly.

"I'd do anything for you."

"...As would I. I know I was upset, about losing my vote, but I would have done it because you are worth more to me than that, no matter how hard I worked for it..."

"No Donna. You are worth too much, your voice is worth too much for you to ever make that kind of sacrifice, even for me: for this, for us. I need you to know that."

She kissed him again, her arms squeezing around his neck for a moment before her hand moved lower, gliding down his torso, catching on that deliciously dark hair before she gripped him. "You know what _I _need?" she said, her voice ragged with desire.

"Oh, I know," he said feeling her guiding him into her. Soon he was engulfed by the tight heat of her.

* * *

It was all silence after that. When it came to their coupling, they didn't need words of encouragement. Donna had supposed aloud to him one night after they laid cocooned in a tangle of sheets, spent by their own rigour, that that was what happened when two bodies, two souls even had been longing for each for more than a decade. They just knew. He had wholeheartedly agreed.

It was slow and considerate between them tonight. Their bodies rocked, each providing a cradle for the other. Hands and lips explored, ghosting, gliding, loving.

Although he must have been desperate for release by now, he was lasting admirably. She squeezed his shoulder, biting down on her lip as she felt him tilt deeper, hitting her in exactly the spot that had her body returning to liquid again.

She slid a hand into his hair, letting her fingers trace downward from his brow to his cheekbone. He opened his eyes then and the intensity of that look said everything she could ever have wished to hear, without one word even leaving his mouth. She indulged in a lingering kiss as she felt him spill unapologetically into her.

* * *

They were laying blissed, side by side, sheets strewn half on and half off. Their fingers drew patterns on each other's arms.

He pulled her onto his chest and she pressed a kiss there.

"You know what I'm wondering?" he said.

"What?" she said.

"If there would ever be any circumstances under which you would consider breaking the 'not at the office rule' again?"

She laughed, her palm pushing against his chest.

"That's what you're wondering, after that?" she said.

"What should I be wondering?"

"Nothing. You should not be able to string one single thought together. You should only be thinking my name on repeat and if you wonder anything, it should be 'how did I get so lucky?"

"Huh. Well, maybe you didn't do it right..."

She socked him then, her palms planting on his chest. "Oh you've asked for it now Mister," she said, pushing the sheets away and pulling herself into a sitting position.

* * *

She stroked him unashamedly for several long seconds, but as always she found that he didn't need much coaxing. He was at attention in seconds and straining against her hand as she moved up his length.

"There's another thing you should know about me Harvey. When someone says I can't do something, or I can do better, I damn well keep trying until I get it right. Now, I can go all night. The question is: can you?"

"I love a challenge..." he said, his eyes rolling as her fingers circled him slowly.

"You'll never learn will you?" she said, withdrawing her hand and planting both of them on his shoulders, pressing him against the pillow.

"I don't want you thinking about how you can win in this situation, I only want you to be thinking about how it feels to be touched by me."

* * *

He stayed silent as her hand began to trace his collarbone, slipping across his torso. She was straddling his upper thighs now, not close enough to the part of him that for begging for her body. She leant over, her hair tickling his chest as she let her breath puff against his nipple, watching it react to her attention. Her lips swiftly followed, covering him with a hot open-mouthed kiss.

She heard him moan as her lips began to scuff between every crevice of muscle, her name falling from his mouth.

"Donna..." the name reverberated around the room and his mind.

"Now you're getting it," she said.

She had shifted lowered, levering her body so that she was now sat on his knees. They both groaned.

Her fingers teased him for a couple further seconds, before she sank toward him, kissing him gently before she took him into her mouth.

She could feel his response immediately, in the humming air she could hear him cry out, her name tumbling over and over again into the room. She worked him skilfully, her tongue caressing him tenderly and yet with a confidence that drew him to a swift second release. She savoured the taste of him for a moment as she wiped her mouth delicately. She righted herself, letting him grab her hands.

As she shimmied back up him so that she straddled him completely again, she was surprised to find that he was still stood at attention.

"Oh, ready for round two?" she tried for nonchalance, she failed.

"Wasn't that..?"

Her expression stopped the question dead in its tracks.

"That," she said, angling her body so that she was right above him, "was a lesson learned. This," she said, dropping down onto him, "is round two."

* * *

Her hips went up work the second she had adjusted to him, which admittedly was a little longer than she had thought. He felt big tonight, bigger somehow than he had ever seemed before. Was that even possible? His fingers were curled into her bottom, digging into her as he held her, pushing up into her with energetic thrusts. This felt fantastic. She was fantastic.

"How did I get so God damned lucky?" he said and she smiled as she felt him explode into her for the third time, knowing that his question was only halfway being indulgent of her. The other half was an honest to God question and she asked it daily too.

* * *

Afterwards, they laid entwined. She had collapsed against his body, draped over his torso. Her leg was wrapped around him, her knee level with his waist. He had pulled the sheet up around them, they heat between them having been expended now.

Her breathing was slowly and he felt her eyelashes flutter against his chest. He angled his chin, brushing a kiss to her slightly upturned forehead. "Hey Donna?"

"Hmm?" she sounded far away, drifting her way towards sleep.

"I meant it, you know that right?"

"About being lucky?"

"Well, yeah, but more than that: you're the one Donna."

She kissed his throat. "I know you did."

He stroked her arm, gathered her closer. "You're the one for me too."

"Also you were right."

"I usually am... about what?" Sleep was addling her mind.

"About us... being different... I'm not afraid to tell you that you are the only one for me. That I want to be with you forever."

"_Mrs. Right_..." she murmured, somehow wide awake again, knowing exactly what she was saying.

"I like that."

"I'd also settle for 'Mrs. Specter' you know."

"Mrs. Specter...I like that more..."

They were silent for a while then.

"I _will _ask you Donna."

"I will say yes Harvey," she said and for now, the promise of that meant that enough had been said...

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I'd love to know what you thought. This has been my commute writing for the past couple of days and it hasn't left me alone. I have some thoughts on 9 x 05 too and I'm thinking it might be that there's a second chapter to this one based on that... **

**XX**


	2. Mrs Always Right There

**So here's my 9 x05 offering, because Mike Ross super irritated me and I felt like Darvey didn't deserve it.**

**My author's note is the same as ever: I do not own Suits, it's characters or plots and all recognisable dialogue will be clearly marked in italics.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

She rewrapped the cheese in its waxy paper, knowing that the last thing Harvey would want to see when he got back was evidence of their failed evening. She out the bread away and the fruit back into its carton and cleared away everything except the wine, which she poured herself a large glass of.

_God damn Mike Ross to Hell_ she thought, not even pausing to consider that the man was their friend. Tonight, he hadn't acted like one at all, to either of them.

She had been worried when Mike had turned up without Rachel: her alarm bells had told her that his motive for being here wasn't a social one, but she'd been too wrapped up in knowing how happy it would make Harvey to see him. She'd been even more worried when Harvey had finally gotten to the truth. She'd seen right away that Mike was invested only in the win and despite he and Harvey making a 'no disbarment' pact, she had known from the get go that things were going to get she thought about it, Harvey had mostly played fair, his reactions being mostly instigated by the other man and his temptation down the shadier path being drawn by Samantha. Donna had tried to be the voice of reason and she felt like mostly she had succeeded, but the relationship between Harvey and Mike had always been a complex one.

Harvey had gone out to bat for Mike by hiring him, had put himself on the line to save him numerous times. Then Mike had bested him by going to prison to save them all. Harvey had been grateful, that was why he'd fought so relentlessly to get him out again, but she knew that as much as there was camaraderie between them, there was also resentment.

That resentment had been made manifest tonight when the young man had determined that the strike against him had been unfair, but he didn't seem to accept his own culpability in setting this case up, just to take a win from a man who had been both mentor and friend to him. Granted, Samantha had behaved inappropriately, returning to her old ways rather than letting the case run its course, but Mike was the one at fault in truth. He'd stormed in here, all moral high ground and had ruined the chance for three old friends to catch up.

More than that, he'd ruined their first opportunity to entertain as a couple and she suspected that it would always be a sour note between them going forward. She'd deployed Louis to act as her envoy, feeling like one of the great British Queens of bygone times, overseeing her strategy from afar. She would have gone herself but she knew that that low-level sniping Mike had resulted to would increase tenfold if she went. In his mind there would be no reasoning with her because she was with Harvey. _Well, he should have thought of that before he came in here shooting his mouth_. Besides, she was Donna and there was more than one way for her to set the world to rights.

She knew what Mike had been implying of course. As much as he had been congratulatory to them both on their new status, the second he'd had the opportunity, he'd used it against them. She expected that kind of low blow from their opponents, specifically from Faye, but never from their friend.

"_You've lost yourself Harvey and you know it._"Mike had said and she knew he had meant that Harvey had lost himself since being with her. She took a sip of wine and seethed.

_How dare he_? They were the same as they ever were. Harvey accepted that she was always going to give him Hell. She accepted that he'd always challenge her when she needed it. The only thing that had changed was that they were together now. They couldn't even pretend that being in love was new. They'd _always_ been in love, they'd accepted that. They had just _said_ it now.

They were open with each other, they were honest and sure, she'd seen a different side to Harvey than she'd ever seen before: the guy who bought her flowers just because, who had her favourite ice cream in the freezer no matter what, who told her she was the one... he was an elevated version of himself maybe, but she couldn't see what he had lost.

He was more considerate now; he was more contemplative and less reactionary. She'd still call him a shark in the court room, but he was a shark who knew exactly which fish to go after and when, rather than one who waged a ruthless assault to win. If that was a bad thing and that was because of her, then frankly she wasn't going to apologise.

She thought about Harvey's reaction in the moments following Mike's tirade. He'd looked shell-shocked and sad, but the rage that she'd expected was missing. Ordinarily he'd have followed Mike out of there, faced him down in the street if he'd had to, maybe even put a fist through a wall, but he hadn't. He'd stood there, the situation washing over him and then, without saying a single word, he'd left.

She knew of course, where he was going. Not to Mike's. There was someone he had greater beef with and Donna didn't envy the woman right now. Worse than hot-shot Mike running his mouth to Harvey was Samantha's betrayal of his trust. He'd asked her to let him handle it. She'd said she would. The allusions to the situation with Thomas were striking. She tried not to think about that. She'd been forgiven, they'd moved past it, but she'd bet he was thinking about it right now.

* * *

She didn't quite know what to do with herself. She tried taking her wine through to the living room, but she was too fidgety to settle. She just wished she knew what was happening. If previous interactions between Harvey and Samantha were anything to go by, then it wouldn't be pretty. She wondered if anything had been broken yet, she wondered if Harvey had surrendered to the Macallan, if he'd be home anytime soon. Then another thought dawned on her. _What if he didn't want her here when he got back_? What if he did open the Macallan and start thinking about what Mike had said and realise that being with her was the cause of his change in demeanour? _What if he didn't like that thought_?

She took another sip of wine, got up, put her coat on, made it all the way to the door.

_What're you doing_? she thought to herself seconds later. The last thing she should do was walk out now. That would just prove every dark thought he ever had about people leaving him.

* * *

She took her coat off, slipped her feet out of her shoes, picking them up. She should do exactly the opposite of leaving him, she should make sure he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

She poured another glass of wine and took it through to the bedroom. Just as she was about to set to work on the surprise she had planned for him after Mike would have left, her phone began to ring. She went back out to the kitchen, grabbing it from the counter, thinking it was Harvey.

'_Rachel calling_'.

_Of course she was_. She couldn't call her back to dissect Harvey's near-miss of a proposal, but the second that Harvey and Mike were at loggerheads, it was a different story. For the first time since her friend had left, she let her call roll to voicemail. Rachel would only want to protect Mike's interests, she'd want Donna to soothe the situation. Well, this time was different. She had Harvey to think about, on a personal level and he was one hundred percent undeserving of the deluge which had been served against him. She went back to the bedroom and continued what she had been doing.

It was getting late and she was starting to wonder if Harvey was going to come home tonight. She thought she had even dozed off a little at some point. She looked at her phone, no missed calls, no texts. She was worried now. She pulled up his number on her screen, letting it ring a couple times. _'Come on, come on_.'

That's when she heard the familiar sound of his call alert close by and her heart relaxed.

* * *

Harvey entered the apartment; he hadn't been quick enough to catch the call but a glance at the screen told him it was Donna. He knew she'd be worried, he felt terrible for that. The apartment was mostly dark. He scanned the kitchen, saw nothing but the corked bottle of red on the counter. The living room was dark. There didn't seem to be a trace of her. Why was she calling him just now? To tell him that she was through? That too many of the onslaughts they had faced tonight had happened recently, _that he wasn't worth it_?

His heart hammered. He'd thought he felt secure enough with her that his mind wouldn't automatically go to that place, but it turned out, he was just as scared as he had ever been. More maybe. _She_ was more to him. He put his keys on the counter. _Why couldn't he have just stayed with her? Why did he always have to run off to fight the fight? _

Just as he was starting to go down that dark path of thought, he heard a noise coming from the bedroom.

"Donna?" he called. "Donna..." he heard the break in his voice as the panic took over.

At the strangled sound of his voice she was out of the bedroom in seconds, abandoning the finishing touches she'd been putting on the room. He was more important to her than any set dressing and his tone had told her that he needed her, now.

"I'm here," she said opening the door and meeting him in the kitchen.

He felt his heart jump at the sight of her. Her hair was all swept up, her face bare and she wore only a black negligee with a long cardigan strewn over her shoulders. She looked perfect, settled and relaxed and completely beautiful. At home. _She_ was his home. He was on her in seconds. He wrapped his arms around her, felt her press her body against his as he dropped his lips on to her neck.

"I'm here," she said again. Her arms squeezed around his waist and she just held him for several minutes.

"I'm sorry," he said "I shouldn't have left. I thought..."

"I would never," she said. That moment before had been just that, just a moment and it was gone now. It would never happen again.

He stood up, his arms still tightly around her and let his lips fall onto hers. It was a desperate and tender kiss and it went on for the longest time. When the kiss ended, she let her hands link behind his head, stroking the skin there. "I wasn't sure you'd be home tonight, or that you would want me here if you did come home..." There seemed little point in hiding the truth from him now.

He pulled back fully then, holding her at arm's length, fixing her with a long stare. "Why would you ever think that?" he said. He thought they'd both moved past the constant doubt that had seemed to plague them in the first couple of weeks. Both of them had been on tenterhooks, almost waiting for the other to call time on what it had quickly become clear was the dream. It seemed they still were.

"It's just I..." _God. She had really done it now_. He was looking at her like she was breaking his heart, just by having the thought.

"I thought you'd think about what Mike said. I thought maybe you'd realise that you agree with him. I thought you'd think it was my fault..."

He tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear before he answered and the action was so tender that she instantly felt better. "I _did _think about it Donna and you're right, I _do_ agree with him."

"Ok, well..."

He took her hands, drawing them to his lips, kissing them. "I _am _different and that _is _because of you but I am grateful to you. There's no fault, no blame."

"Harvey I..."

"Let me finish. For years I have been running around New York, living it large as the best closer in the city, being 'Harvey Specter' and not really caring what anyone thought of me... anyone but you. You have always been my balance Donna, my True North and I couldn't ever have been me without you. Everyone close to me could see it, every woman I have ever been with, every person at the firm - except for me."

"It wasn't until you introduced Thomas to me as the man you'd been seeing that I realised you weren't just my conscious. To me, you were, you _are_, everything."

"I am better because of you, Donna. I just am. So I am not blaming you for that and I refuse to let Mike Ross - the guy who thinks he knows everything but still has so much to learn - tell me that I have lost myself because I know that being with you means the opposite is true."

He pulled her in close again, indulging in a long slow kiss. As he coaxed her lips open, sliding his tongue against hers, he tasted wine and that only pushed him closer.

"I will _always_ come home to you Donna. I will _always_ want you."

She didn't say anything for a while, pulling him into another hug and taking the time to steady herself. How could she have been so stupid? Mike had achieved precisely what he'd been hoping for, just not with the person he'd been aiming to hurt. For a person who knew everything, she sure could be dumb.

* * *

She pulled back, slipping the buttons of his coat loose and helping him out of it. She broke away from him just long enough to hang it up before she slipped her hand into his.

"I want to show you something," she said leading him towards the bedroom.

The room looked mostly as it had when he'd left it this morning. There were some candles burning on the nightstands, the comforter had been rolled down and the throw pillows were scattered at the end of the bed. He shot her a look. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be looking at.

"Soon," she said. "It wasn't _that_ I wanted to show you."

They stopped before his walk-in closet.

"Ta da!" she jazz-hands.

He laughed. "What did you do? Paint it or something?"

"No I didn't paint it! I may be 'deli run girl', but I am not your painter and decorator too." She laughed, so did he, that felt good.

"Then?"

"Would you just open the closet already?"

"Ok..."

He opened it and felt her close behind him as he walked it. He saw it immediately, the big change. There on the left hand side, instead of her token three of four dresses were what looked to be an entire closet's worth. On the shoe rack were pair after pair of heels and all of her casual clothes were hanging up too.

"Donna?"

"I'm saying yes Harvey, to that question you didn't ask me a week ago."

"Which question?" He suddenly felt hot.

"I heard you Harvey - when you said you were tired of us having to go back and forth, when you said you didn't want to waste any of the time we had to spend with each other. I know the you weren't sure you could ask - I realise you've had bad experiences in the past - but I heard you. I was planning on surprising you tonight anyway but then the evening went south."

"You really do know everything huh?"

"I really do."

"Do you know how much I love right now?"

"_I_ do know _how_ Harvey. The question is do _you_ know how I love _you?_"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Harvey, I mean that I know exactly how you love me. I saw it in your eyes, felt it every second of that night we were together. I have felt it every single day since. I realised something though, I don't think _I_ have ever told _you_ how. That's pretty unfair don't you think?"

She placed a finger on his lips as he turned towards her, stopping any interruption.

"I love you like there is not a single other person in the world that matters more. I love you so much that I can't remember what life was like before we said it. I love how that we also don't even have to say a single word for me to feel it. I love that I know I love you, that I'm in love with you and that you know that from the second we wake up and, if you'll have me, I'd love to make this our home."

_That was a lot of love right there_, he thought to himself. She must be nervous. He loved that he could make her that way, that this was something she cared about that much.

"Donna, of course I'll have you. Every damned day of our lives..." he grabbed her, kissing her again.

* * *

His hands slipped to the shoulders of her cardigan and it hit the floor with a heavy swoosh. Her own hands were roaming underneath his jacket at his waist. She used the back of her hands to shrug him out of it and it too hit the floor. It seemed to go down heavier than usual and that made her stop their kiss abruptly. She knelt down to retrieve the jacket, curiosity getting the better of her, much to his protest.

"Donna, leave it, please..."

"Harvey, What is it?"

Her hand still lingered over the jacket. When she looked up at him however, she was surprised to find that he was face to face with her, kneeling on the carpet and that stopped her in her tracks.

"Harvey..."

"Donna." The utterance of her name sent shock waves right through her.

"You know I went to see Samantha tonight right?"

"I figured you would."

"Well I gave her Hell. Not because Mike didn't deserve what she did after what we found out, but because _she's_ our family now. She should have known that she could trust me to deliver," the look he gave her made her think about how she'd acted with Thomas. He took her hand, squeezed it, she knew then that he didn't mean her.

"I read her the riot act, I left in a blaze and went right to my office, right to the Macallan. I was so angry Donna, so hurt, but then I sat at my desk and that picture of us you put there caught my eye and suddenly everything seemed so clear to me." He was still holding her hand.

"I didn't need to be mad with Samantha, I mean, I did. I _am_. What she did could set us back with Faye and she betrayed my trust...but what I realised was that I didn't need to be so hurt by it - because the firm isn't the only thing I have anymore."

"Oh?" she feigned surprise. As much as she tried to make light of the situation though, she knew this was a big step for him, the realisation that there was more to life than work.

"You see, I have this beautiful, smart, funny, incredible woman in my life now and she is _everything _to me."

"She sounds amazing. Anyone I know?"

He lent forward catching her lips with his and delighting in the fact that he could indulge in such a simple gesture whenever he chose.

"You always have to fish don't you?"

"Hey, I'm _Donna_."

"You're _mine_," he said kissing her possessively.

"I'm not even going to argue."

"Hallelujah," he said, indulging his urge to kiss her again. Would that urge ever cease? He hoped not. A few moments turned into minutes and he almost lost his train of thought.

* * *

"It was as I was sitting there, not drinking scotch and thinking of you that I remembered, there was another question I didn't ask you, a few weeks ago..."

He heard her sharp intake of breath, took a breath himself.

"That's when I knew, I _had_ to come home because there is a very important question I have to ask you, _now_..."

"Yes..." she murmured.

"Could you at least let a guy ask first?" he laughed, sliding his hand under the jacket and retrieving the item that had caused it to fall so heavily.

"Yes...no...yes...of course... yes..."

"Stumbling? Well this seems familiar."

He opened his palm exposing the small box. "You know how hard it is to hide something like this from you? This has been at the office for two weeks, that whole moving in bit was a diversionary tactic and you fell for it..."

"In your office?" she said, just as he known she would, focusing on exactly what he'd hoped she would . She wouldn't be able to comprehend that he had duped her. That would give him time to do this right...

He nodded, taking the lid off the box. "Mm hmm."

Her eyes dropped, taking in the sizeable diamond that blinked up at her. "Harvey..." tears were welling now. This was it.

"Donna. I thought that I needed more time, to be ready, for us both to be ready, but then I realised, I have missed you in my life for fifteen years and I don't want to waste a single minute more missing you in my life. In any way."

His fingers were tracing her ring finger and he was looking at her like he could see the whole world in her eyes.

He took the ring out of the box. "Donna Paulsen, will you marry me?" he said.

For a while she didn't say anything, didn't accept the ring, barely even moved, but then the instinct to kiss him took over and she had to have her lips on his.

When she drew back she wore a smile. _"Harvey, you know we're going to be together forever, right_?_"_

He stopped feeling nervous then, his smile matching hers. _"So, we're engaged?" _He adopted her slightly disbelieving look from that night, the role reversal bringing him great pleasure.

She drew out the response, making him wait. "Yes Harvey. Yes we are."

He pulled her close, hugging her to him and she shifted back just enough to find his ear. "Guess you'd better put a ring on it huh?"

He didn't waste another moment, sliding the ring on to her finger.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"You're beautiful."

* * *

She was on him then, her mouth taking his possessively, pulling him in from a kiss. Her whole body came alive as it always did when she was near him. They got to their feet awkwardly, their lips barely leaving each other and he began to walk them blindly backwards into the bedroom. Had he really just proposed to the woman he loved in a closet? Somehow it seemed offbeat enough to be perfect for them.

As they got to the door he stumbled over the cardigan, not failing to notice that it was the same one from _that_ night. It was so smart, how she'd managed to slip in the subtle reminder of it, to draw his attention back to what had always been right in front of his face. He pulled away reluctantly, hearing her groan of displeasure before he let his mouth fall onto her shoulder, his fingers swiftly following and going for the spaghetti strap there.

She pulled back quickly, brushing her lips along his jaw. "Uh uh Mister."

"Donna..." his voice had taken on that low, sexy grit that just drove her wild.

"You know," she said, toying with the knot of his tie. "It's kind of a shame..."

"What is - that we're engaged?"

"Well, no, not that," she glanced at her ring, unable to stop smiling each time she caught sight of it in pride of place on her left hand. "It's just that I wasn't expecting you to be in such a good mood..."

"You'd prefer if I wasn't?" He laughed again, not sure where this was going.

"It's just, I thought you'd be stressed, after the day you had, after what happened earlier. I was _going _to suggest a trip to 'Donna's Spa'," she indicated the candles, the set up of the bed and suddenly the scattering of throw pillows, the rolled down comforter made sense. "But if you don't need it then I guess I can close up shop..."

She went towards the bed, grabbing one of the throw pillows in the feigned attempt to tidy it away. Suddenly she was aware of him right behind her, his breath on the back of her neck.

"Well, you know, Ms. Paulsen, I _did_ have a stressful day..."

"You did huh?"

"Mm hmm... it was very _hard_..." he pressed closer to her, grinding his hips against her bottom.

She reached behind her, grabbed his waist. "I don't know. It seems like it could have been harder to me."

"Trust me on this," he said feeling himself stir at their proximity.

"Why don't you let me take a look... see if there's anything to be done about all that tension?"

"What did you have in mind?"

She turned to face him, her eyes sparkling. "Why don't you take off your clothes and we can discuss a treatment plan?" Her fingers worked the knot of his tie loose, popped the top button of his shirt. She backed off then, taking a seat at the foot of the bed and watching as he stripped, slowly.

Her eyes lingered on his rippling chest, her tongue moistening her lips a little as she took in the trail of dark hair which disappeared into his waist band. He removed his shoes, bent to take off his socks and let his pants hit the floor moments later. Left in just his increasingly tight underwear, he moved towards her.

"Oh, no, no, no. This is a full nudity only spa," she said.

"Is that a promise?" he said, that smug grin on his face.

"I meant _you_," she said, deadpan.

He complied, standing before her as proudly as he deserved to. "Well? Does this meet with the establishment's approval?"

"Oh, Yes. The establishment is _very_ pleased." She walked towards him, careful that their bodies didn't touch as she let her lips caress his for the briefest second. _God, how she wanted to stroke him_. She refrained though and managed to disentangle herself from him without letting him ruin what she had started.

He groaned as she moved towards the door of the en-suite. "What now?" he said, the tiredness he had been feeling strangely disappearing. She was a magician that way.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

When she re-entered the room, a bottle and a towel in hand, she couldn't help but laugh. He had made himself comfortable alright. Laid against the pillows, hands locked behind his head as he looked up at her, there were parts of him that were _anything_ but relaxed.

"You're supposed to be on your stomach," she said, slinging the towel over her shoulder as she decanted a little lotion into her hands, rubbing it in.

"I can't," he said.

"Can't or won't?"

"I _physically_ can't," he cast a glance downwards.

"Oh, well now that is a problem," she said her eyes following his. "Looks like you could use some help with that."

She approached the bed, sitting down beside his right leg. She wasted no time, tracing her hand along the trail of dark hair at his midriff before sliding it along the length of him. She started slowly, enjoying watching the glint of the diamond as it moved with her hand. Evidently so was he. His long slow groan told her as much.

She moved with careful strokes, each one longer than the other until he was practically crunching towards her, grappling for her hands. She focused only on the way she was touching him, her grip slackening as she reached the head of him. A single finger traced him, coaxing him into release. He held on admirably but she was persistent and soon he was spilling into her waiting hand. Neither of them moved for a while and then she simply raised her fingers to her lips, sucking each one. His eyes darkened.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes, you were getting on to your stomach," she said, wiping her hand on the towel.

"Donna, come here," he said.

"On your stomach," she said again.

"Donna..." he really needed to kiss her right now. Watching that little display meant he was almost ready to be buried in her and it had only been a minute or two since his release.

"Do as you're told Harvey," she said.

"Is this what it's going to be like after we're married?" he said.

It was the first time she'd even considered what his proposal meant- that they would actually be married, that he'd be her husband -the first time that their married life had presented itself and she felt tingly at the thought of it. "Oh baby, you'll be so whipped you won't even dare to defy me," she said, watching him shiver at the thought as he rolled onto his stomach, his chin resting on the throw pillows.

"So basically, you're saying you're the boss?" he said, making himself comfortable and waiting for her next move.

"Harvey if you didn't know that already, I might have to reconsider..."

"It's too late for that Donna. We're bound now and you are never taking that ring off."

"I know," she said, grabbing the lotion again and climbing back onto the bed. She lifted her leg so that she was straddling him and settled herself against his backside, pressing herself against him to afford herself some of the relief she was craving.

* * *

His eyes flew open and he craned his neck around. "Donna are you —?" He felt his heart quicken at the feel of her bare skin against his.

She guided his head back around. "You'll pull a muscle if you keep doing that. Just relax and concentrate on the feel of me," she said enigmatically, pumping some lotion into her hands and rubbing them together before she applied it to the centre of his spine.

She started there, applying a medium pressure as she let both her hands work up towards his shoulder blades and across his shoulders and she began to knead. She'd been right, he was tense. He'd probably been holding himself that way all day, caught between being proud of Mike and wanting to take his head off. She paused when she found a particularly bunched muscle, working a little extra lotion in and paying it special attention.

_God, her hands felt fantastic_. She worked on him with skilled movements, her palms pressing into his tired, stressed muscles with deftness. She had been right, he needed this. It was about more than what she was doing for him though - it was about what she was doing _to_ him.

Sat astride him, touching him with her soft hands, she was making him lose the world around him. Here in the microcosm of his -_their_ \- bedroom, there was only her. In here they were Donna and Harvey, two people in love. She was the woman who had just agreed to marry him and he was the luckiest man on the planet. Here he could be confident that everything was as it should be. He felt his eyes begin to close. Right at that moment, he felt her slide up towards his back and was aware of just how wet she was already. Suddenly, he didn't feel sleepy at all anymore and a new kind of tension began to build...

She saw his muscles visibly relaxing beneath her touch and was glad that she could do this for him. She knew that he pushed himself to the limit and that nothing made him more stressed than a personal attack. Under her patient ministrations, she hoped he was forgetting some of that, focusing on her the way she was focusing on him: with complete undivided attention.

She leant forward, hearing him groan as her wetness came into contact with his skin and in that moment, she had never wanted him more. She pressed a quick kiss to the back of his neck and found herself practically laid across his back as she whispered in his ear.

"Time to turn over Mr Specter." She swung off him, kneeling at his side as he flipped so that his head was in the middle of the mattress.

She wasted no time in resuming her position astride him, sitting herself on his waist and feeling his desire pressed against her clothed bottom. She wiggled a little, creating the friction they both needed. They moaned.

* * *

"Hey," she said, unable to resist the urge to kiss him. It was a long slow kiss and she almost abandoned any thought of how she wanted to proceed, especially when she felt his hand slip beneath the hem of her negligee. "How do you feel?" she said, barely able to concentrate as she felt him tickling at the dusting of hair between her legs.

"Horny as Hell," he told her honestly, letting his finger push inside her. She jolted, her eyes squeezing shut.

"How about you? because to me, you feel pretty damned amazing."

She didn't speak for a moment, concentrating on the feel of him as she'd told him to do with her. Even though he was working blindly, he was so close to where she needed him most. She rolled her hips, grinding him closer and _there, oh, there_.

"Fuck," she said when white spots had stopped appearing before her eyes. She didn't curse much when they were together, but he knew that when she did, it was because he was doing something very right...

He laughed and she seemed to come back to herself at the sound. She reached for the almost forgotten bottle and applied more lotion to her hands, smearing it onto his chest. It was then, as he concentrated on the feel of her hands sliding over him, that he realised why he felt so relaxed and simultaneously turned on. That scent: to him it was comfort and denial all wrapped up in one.

"Is that vanilla?"

She smiled, it had taken him long enough. "Mm hmm."

"Jesus Donna, I'll never be able to smell it without thinking of you like this again..."

"Hasn't that always been the way for you? I know it has for me..." she let her mind drift to _that other time_: the frenzied removal of clothes, the hurried kissing that had led to her bedroom, the sound of the whipped cream's gun deploying, sticky sheets and the roughness of his tongue as he lapped at her...

"You went there huh?" Harvey said moments later, stroking her waist through her negligee.

"I don't know about you, but it feels damned good to be allowed to think of that night," she said, continuing to massage him.

"Sure does," he said.

"You wanna know something else?"

"Tell me."

"The lotion is edible," she said, dropping her mouth to his shoulder and letting her tongue glide along his collarbone as if to prove the point.

* * *

She was a marvel. How on Earth did she just keep getting sexier and what the Hell kind of idiot had he been for the past fifteen years? Edible lotion? She seemed to constantly be able to find ways to merge their past and present. The thought shivers through him.

"You know, Ms. Paulsen, glorious as this spa treatment has been, I do have one complaint," he said.

"You do huh?" she said, sitting astride him again.

"You see I was told this was a full-nudity only establishment and well, I've been very compliant, but it appears you're not adhering to policy." He reached up, toying with her strap.

"Oh," she said, biting her lip. "My most profuse apologies," she pulled her hair free of its clip, gripped the hem of her negligee and tugged it over her head in one swift motion."Better?" she said.

He didn't speak, just surged up, causing her to slide down a little, allowing him to take up a nearly-seated position. Their centres were now mere inches apart, all it would take would be for him to lift her marginally and they would find bliss, but he wanted to wait, just a little bit longer.

* * *

Her legs were spread around him in their semi-seated position, her hands planting on his shoulders and finally, _finally_ they kissed again properly. It was as his tongue met hers that he tasted the sweetness of the vanilla that suddenly his mind was wild with only the thought of the taste of her, mingling with that sweetness, a memory from all those years ago.

Taking advantage of her distraction, he eased her back against the throw pillows and lingered over her. "I'm sensing a little pent up tension in you Ms. Paulsen," he said, already grappling behind him for the bottle. "Maybe it's my turn, to treat you."

She said nothing, her fists bunching the sheets her leg wrapping lazily over his hip as she waited.

He was nowhere near as subtle as she had been. She should have known he'd be that way if he got his hands on the bottle and frankly, she loved his sheer shamelessness. He positioned the plunger right over her left nipple, decanting and generous amount of lotion on to it before repeating the process on the right. He didn't stop there, trailing vanilla creaminess down her abdomen, across her pelvic bone and finally, using his hands to make sure that her centre was utterly coated in the slippery deliciousness.

"Harvey," she moaned as he withdrew his hand, making his way slowly up her body until he was face to face with her. He might not be subtle, but one thing was for damned sure, he sure was artistically purposeful.

"You are a glorious, glorious creature Donna Paulsen," he said, his hands going to work on her breasts, kneading them slowly.

"Careful Harvey, I might start to get the impression that you're going soft on me," she said, being driven to distraction by the way his fingertips were swirling their way through the lotion. The provocation seemed necessary somehow.

He bucked against her, pressing into her. "Does it feel that way to you?" He said and neither of them could be in any doubt that he was anything but rock hard and ready for her.

"God..." she muttered as he curled against her, shifting towards her legs as he let his mouth trail her abdomen, lapping up the lotion and abandoning any notion of massage much more quickly than she had.

He was at her pelvis now and shifted enough so that she could open her legs. She didn't need any coaxing, just did it. He guided her leg onto his shoulder, tipping her towards him and taking her in for a moment. This was going to be a real treat and a wonderful reminder of their first time, fitting since this was their first time as an engaged couple. He let his mouth fall on to her, there was no point in pretending that he wanted anything but this: to taste her and the sweetness and to thank his lucky stars that she was his.

His tongue began to work her with a tender and confident diligence. He knew exactly how to please her, exactly how to drive her wild. Her knee had locked behind his head, holding him in place and she called out his name as his tongue pressed against her most sensitive self over and over. She was starting to tremble now and he slid his hand to her hips holding her steady as he continued to pleasure her, only withdrawing at the last moment, when the sweet stickiness of her had coated his tongue.

* * *

She was rendered speechless again as she recovered. She was vaguely aware of him making his way up her body, even lazily letting her legs settle around his hip but she could barely concentrate. He was kissing her everywhere, her neck, her collarbone, the dip between her breasts and finally her lips again.

"Wow," she said after a while, her hand sliding into his hair.

She kissed him languorously, feeling him twitch against her abdomen. She drew in a sharp breath, his mouth fell to her shoulder. "Donna, I have to be in you. Now." He made no apologies as he thrust into her, causing them both to cry out.

"This," he said as they began to move. "This is exactly what I needed." He didn't speak again as he plundered her.

* * *

They had put the bed back to some semblance of order and were firmly snuggled under the comforter. His arm was strewn around her and her hand rested on his chest.

"Can we just stay here, like this forever? Just you and me?" she said.

"Who needs other people?" he agreed.

She took her hand out from beneath the comforter, letting the ring catch the light of the waning candles. "I can't wait to marry you Harvey."

"I can't wait to marry _you_ Donna."

"I have a question for you though."

"I'm not going to tell you Donna."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You want to know where I hid the ring. I'm not going to tell you. I have to have some mystery..."

"I will find out you know."

"You won't. It is good to know though..."

"What is?"

"That sometimes there are things we _both_ don't see."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was right there Donna and you..."

"I'm right here Harvey, I'll always be right here," she said, dragging a kiss against his mouth and settling down for the night, happier than she had ever been.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I hoped you enjoyed it and will let me know what you think. These Darvey fics are really helping me getting my writing mojo back, so thanks to everyone who is reading them and leaving such great reviews. I read every single one and they make me smile.**


End file.
